


Propositions

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Series: Honey AU [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Texting, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: Nothing good can come of Sehun going to one of those (in)famous Nini's parties, or can it?





	Propositions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making you wait.  
> My week has been awful because of my work. I really hadn't have time to properly think in plots and writing but I'm ready to get back to it.  
> This is a result of a role play (thanks to this lovely girl which is Sehun in our SeChen roleplay, IDEK her name, bless her soul) and what my own boyfriend did to me once when he was drunk.  
> I really hope you like it.
> 
> Edit: sorry it took me long to format it (damn HTML)

**Sehun [18:34]** Baby

 **Jongdae [18:34]** Mmh?

 **Sehun [18:35]** Your brother invited me to a party

 **Jongdae [18:35]** Nini?  
[seen]

 **Jongdae [19:04]** Are you going?

 **Sehun [19:04]** Yeah, why not?  
**Sehun [19:05]** I'm done with my exams anyway  
**Sehun [19:08]** Wanna come?  
**Sehun [19:10]** I can pick up up ;)

[image attached]

 **Jongdae [19:11]** Sorry, I can't

 **Sehun [19:13]** :(  
[seen]

 **Sehun [19:30]** Baby?  
[seen]

 **Jongdae [19:48]** Got another plans tonight~

[image attached]

 **Sehun [22:13]** If I write you in the morning

 **Jongdae [22:18]**??

 **Sehun [22:19]** It’s because I’m drunk baby

 **Jongdae [22:21]** Hahahaha  
**Jongdae [22:21]** XD  
**Jongdae [22:22]** Don't worry Hun  
**Jongdae [22:23]** It's fine  
**Jongdae [22:23]** I know Nini's parties  
**Jongdae [22:24]** Aaaaand…  
**Jongdae [22:28]** I wanna see what you text me when you're drunk

 **Sehun [22:46]** Ugh -.-

 **Jongdae [23:01]** Have fun HunHun

 **Sehun [01:02]** I loeve you~~ <43

 **Jongdae [01:10]** I love you too little baby

 **Sehun [01:13]** NOOOOO}  
**Sehun [01:13]** bUT OI lOVEY OU <3  
**Sehun [01:20]** I doy know whta Id do without u  
**Sehun [01:30]** your the best princess <33  
**Sehun [01:38]** yours so boyrtiful Babe <3  
**Sehun [01:45]** ehy do i lo ve You so kuchm?

 **Jongdae [01:45]** Hun…  
**Jongdae [01:46]** You're beautiful and I love you too  
**Jongdae [01:46]** But I need to sleep  
**Jongdae [01:46]** -.-

 **Sehun [02:10]** hYUUUUUUUUNG  
[delivered]

 **Sehun [02:14]** giev me lovr  
[delivered]

 **Sehun [02:17]** yOu dirve me crazy bbe  
[delivered]

 **Sehun [02:23]** Iswaer ill make u mine  
[delivered]

 **Sehun [02:23]** from my proeprty  
[delivered]

 **Sehun [02:25]** @nd wrre gonig yo get married  
[delivered]

 **Sehun [02:25]** yes or yes  
[delivered]

 **Sehun [02:28]** but I want it to be more bresytiful  
[delivered]

 **Sehun [02:32]** so Imb proposing later  
[delivered]

 **Sehun [02:35]** with flowers and chovolqtes and all that cheesy thinhs Mini syad you like it  
[delivered]

[audio attached 00:15]

[audio attached 00:12]

[audio attached 00:06]

 **Sehun [02:43]** imt givig you everything Dae  
[delivered]

 **Sehun [02:43]** we’ll be the bedt team togethe  
[delivered]

 **Sehun [02:46]** ask for anything you eant and be sure ill giev it to you  
[delivered]

 **Sehun [02:48]** caue I love uou <3  
[delivered]

 **Sehun [02:49]** with all my being <3  
[delivered]

 **Jongdae [08:26]** OH  
**Jongdae [08:26]** MY  
**Jongdae [08:26]** GOD  
**Jongdae [08:26]**!!!!  
**Jongdae [08:27]** Hunnie <3  
**Jongdae [08:27]** I do!!! <3

[image attached]

[delivered]

 **Sehun [11:26]** Wait, what? D:  
**Sehun [11:37]** O////////O  
**Sehun [11:38]** Do you really, baby?

 **Jongdae [11:39]**  I want to marry you <3

 **Sehun [11:40]** <3

 **Jongdae [11:39]**  You still have to be a good boy

 **Sehun [11:40]** And do it right, got it sweetie ;)  
**Sehun [11:40]** <3

[image attached]

 **Sehun [11:43]** Nini is still dead hyung XD

 **Jongdae [11:44]** XD  
**Jongdae [11:45]** He won't wake up soon  
**Jongdae [11:45]** Did he teleported you to the beach or something?

 **Sehun [11:46]** Nooooo… Why?  
[seen]

 **Sehun [11:55]** Have I said you that I love you?

 **Jongdae [11:56]** Nope  
**Jongdae [11:56]** So, tell me a lot of times ^^

 **Sehun [11:57]** I love you so much baby <3  
**Sehun [11:58]** I love you with all my being <3  
**Sehun [11:59]** I love you with all my heart <3  
**Sehun [12:00]** I love you for what you are <3  
**Sehun [12:01]** I love you for everything we have lived together <3  
**Sehun [12:02]** I love you because you're marrying me <3

 **Jongdae [12:04]** <3  
**Jrongdae [12:04]** I love you too Hunnie <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the patient and thanks for reading ❤️  
> Read you really soon in another story from this universe ;)


End file.
